It's Time to Duel, Dattebayo!
by feroz4naruto
Summary: Have you ever wondered Naruto a duelist? Well now read about it, Warning OC Naruto, No pairings as of yet!


_**It's Time to Duel, Dattebayo!**_

Chapter 1

Notes:

This will be a Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover with Naruto. It is** thus** declared a new universe.

The Extra Deck cards will be Fusion and Synchro. I am not including XYZ monsters because I am not yet watching Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. If you want it, you just need to ask. If you are lucky I may include it later on( So about Chapter 3)

Most cards in this fic will be made by yours truly; there will only be about quarter of the original cards in this fic.

Any OC cards can be accepted and randomly chosen, **I am not bias! **(Meaning I will chose before every chapter, two or three cards from any old or new entries)

Disclaimer: I don't own either shows or any of its productions.

Any references of the other anime (Yu-Gi-Oh, GX, 5DS or Zexal) will be debated and reviewed.

Legends for now will be the Kage.

All fights will be duels.

Triple Tag Team Duelling is teamwork.

The tests will be a duel.

Naruto is a duelling genius, Sasuke a prodigy, and Sakura a Beginner genius (but not as cunning as Naruto)

Similar to Yuma, he will get an awesome ability.

Same goes for Sasuke with the cursed mark.

Now all of us will be worried about the whole Kurama incident, he will be sealed in a card and Naruto will be a Duelling psychic. (Like Aki/Akiza)

Everything will be according to canon (unless you want me to change it)

Now let's do it, Dattebayo.

* * *

Long time ago, a great duelist known as the 4th Hokage duelled a mysterious man who had ancient magics as he could control nature as if it was nothing, but the Fourth Hokage managed to intercept him. The masked man managed to control the guardian spirit like it was nothing.

Hokage: 0600

MM: 1500

"It's my turn!" The fourth hokage declared "I'm sorry, I activate the **Dead Consuming Seal!**"

"Not that card!" Sarutobi screeched.

**Dead Consuming Seal**

**Magic Card**

**Activate this card and reduce your life points to 0, destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent's life points for each card destroyed by this effect. If you successfully reduce your opponent's life points to 0, you win the game. After that the Shinigami will take your soul.**

"NOOOOOOO!"

"The seal is set!"

Kurama has been sealed into a card. Its residue is absorbed into Naruto.

Hokage: 0600- 0000 (Winner)

MM: 1500- 0000

"You will pay for this; the leaf village will burn DOWN!"

(The mysterious man disappears)

The newly reinstated Hokage sighs"Naruto, you are sure lucky"

* * *

**12 years later**

"NARUTO!"

A loud noise could be heard as this name was shouted loudly in anger.

If you were closer, you would hear loud laughter.

"Hahaha, try to catch me if you can!"

If you watched Naruto, you would know what happens next, IRUKA!

**In the academy**

"This is a practical example of what happens to troublemakers!"

Lets just say what happens when you mix a Kuriboh with lots of paint and multiply it and you let it explode, let me tell you **A GREAT BIG MESS!**

"Iruka-sensei please untie me, dattebayo?"

Kuriboh purrs in agreement cutely (I am a boy, thank you very much!)

"No, and forget it mister!"

''Thanks to him, we all will have to tell me the basics of duelling!"

"No!" The class said in shock.

"Naruto tell me the basics of a field spell!"

"It is the component of EMO Sasuke!"

(Note: Sasuke is pronounced Sa-s-ke, the u is invisible)

"Naruto!"

You can hear a lot of yelling, and a shout!

"Kuriboh, detonate!"

One thing I can say, Ouch!

"Naruto, you are not leaving here until you clean every drop of paint"

"It's not like anyone is going to miss me at home"

Iruka was silent for once.

"Hey, why don't we get ramen later we you finish!"

"ALRIGHT, I will get this finished instantly, YAY!"

This conversation was kind of loud but that is just Iruka and Naruto talking.

"Naruto, why do you hide your skill and why did you paint the Hokage faces, I mean they are all are the greatest duelist legends ever, you know"

"One Iruka-sensei, a ninja duelist's greatest weapon is deception and two I always look up to them; If I become one of them, the whole village will stop disrespecting me and look up to me; Naruto the ninja legend; DATTEBAYO!"

By the way, this mini-rant was made while he was eating his noodles.

Iruka was shocked and have frozen by this.

"By the way sensei, can I have a duel with you?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, you can only have duels if you pass the test tomorrow"

"Aw man, I want another bowl!"

* * *

(Dueling Academy 09:50) (Not the real one; the ninja one)

The test was on and there was duels; It was Naruto vs Mizuki

"Duel Start"

Naruto: 4000

Mizuki: 4000

Naruto's turn

"It's my turn sensei, I summon Valiant Knight Kitakaze!"

**Valiant Knight Kitakaze**

**Level 5/ Warrior/ Effect / Wind**

**This card can be summoned on to the field if there are no monsters on your side of the field. This card increases by 700 points for each Warrior-type monster in the graveyard.**

**1900/1400**

A knight in shining red armor appeared on the field.

"I end my turn!"

Mizuki's turn

'Hehehe, his gonna lose! I hope that demon brat takes this!'

Mizuki cheated and slipped the card on the top of his deck!

"I activate Insta-Trap allowing me to pay 500 life points and for each trap card I set you take 1000 points of damage!"

**Insta-Trap**

**Spell Card**

**Pay 500 life-points and for each **_**2 cards **_**you set, your opponent loses 1000 life-points.**

(In other words, Mizuki cheated!)

"That's gonna hurt!"

"I set 4 cards facedown!"

Naruto: 4000-0000

Mizuki: 4000- 3500 (Winner)

"DAMN" Naruto then ran out of the room.

Nobody noticed that Mizuki spewed out blood afterwards.

* * *

"You make me proud, son!"

These are all the compliments that are given to the newly appointed duelists…

As for Naruto, same as canon but let's put a little commentary first.

"Look, it's that kid"

"Well it serves him right"

As for myself, I am holding myself back from killing them!

Naruto continuously look at the children at the swing…

"Why does it hurt so much?" Naruto asked himself.

Suddenly…

"Naruto, come with me!" Mizuki shouted kindly.

A few minutes later on the roof…

"Naruto, I will grant you an extra test but I want you to take the forbidden trunk and modify your deck, I will duel you personally and if you win, I will pass you!"

"Thank you, Mizuki-sensei!"

I smell a snake…

* * *

With Naruto

"There, I made my deck!"

'_Its time'_

Naruto suddenly heard the voice and was told not to worry, and told him of what Mizuki did, and Naruto unlocked his Yami form (Nine tails transformation in Wave arc)

"I will help you to judge your so-called sensei!"

* * *

With Iruka

Iruka POV

Why would Naruto do this unless he was…?

"Hello Iruka, lets duel"

For the first time in my life I swore.

Normal POV

Naruto heard the duel and rushed to the spot, however Iruka was losing.

Mizuki: 0200

Monster: Evil Beast

Iruka: 0300-0050

Monster: Shield Wing

"Iruka-sensei!" With that, he got empowered by Kurama's chakra (Nine tails transformation in Wave arc)

"Mizuki" Naruto said in a powerful and dangerous voice "It's time to duel,Dattebayo!"

Naruto took Iruka's Duel Disk "Sorry, Iruka, I will give it back later!"

Iruka was knocked out so….

No response…

Mizuki said "Alright but if you lose, I will kill you!"

Naruto countered "Ok, but if you lose, you will suffer a Penalty Game!"

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

Naruto: 4000

Mizuki: 4000

Naruto's turn

"My turn"

Naruto drew his six card and knew what to do.

"I summon Valiant Knight Minamikaze in attack mode!"

**Valiant Knight Minamikaze**

**Level 3/Warrior/Wind/Tuner**

**This card can activate a spell or trap card from the graveyard. For each trap in the grave this card gains 300 attack points.**

**900/1000**

"HAHAHA, what a puny monster!"

"I set a card facedown" Naruto said, despite the situation he had a wicked smirk.

Mizuki's Turn

"I summon Maleficent Baron Dragon!"

**Maleficent Baron Dragon**

**Level 4/Dragon/Dark/Effect**

**If this card is destroyed, deal 2000 points of damage to its controller.**

**2100/1200**

"Attack his monster, my beast" The dragon roared and attacks Minamikaze but triggers the face-down.

"Kukukukuku, Figures, you too greedy for your own good, I activate my trap Thousand Kunai Shield!"

**Thousand Kunai Shield**

**Trap Card/Counter**

**When your opponent attacks, negate the attack and deal 1000 points of damage to the controller of the attacking card. On your turn remove this card from your graveyard to give one of your monsters 1000 attack points until the end of the turn. Remove 1 card from your deck.**

"OH NO!"

"OH YES!"

Mizuki: 4000-3000

Naruto: 4000

Naruto's turn

"My turn" Draws with a smile on his face. "Kukuku, I summon Level Dragon!"

**Level Dragon **

**Level 3/Dragon/Effect/Light**

**This card can alter its level by discarding 2 cards and then change it's level from 1-12. If used for a Synchro Summon, your opponent's life points is halved if the Synchro Monster attacks.**

**1200/100**

"I discard 2 cards to shift Level Dragon's Attack to Level 5!" Naruto said confidently, Mizuki unaware of the danger.

"What a waste!"

"Oh, by the way I removed Kitakaze from my deck to the graveyard."

"Pssht, you are stupid!

"No, I will remove both Valiant Knight Nishikaze and Higashikaze as those cards I am discarding!"

"You just wasted your turn!"

**Valiant Knight Nishikaze**

**Level 2/Warrior/Effect/Wind**

**When this card is summoned, draw 2 cards. Pay half of your life points once per turn to draw 2 cards.**

**100/1600**

**Valiant Knight Higashikaze**

**Level 6/Warrior/Effect/Wind**

**Negate all effects that effects that targets your side of the field. This card cannot be destroyed by the result of battle, if the card has been attacked negate the effects of opponent's monsters and this cards immunity of not being destroyed as a result of battle.**

**2300/1200**

"I tune my Level Dragon with my Minamikaze to summon All Wind Knight!"

**All Wind Knight**

**Level 8/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Wind**

**Remove all Valiant Knights from your graveyard to make this card to make this card gain 700 attack points per Valiant Knight removed.**

**2800/2100**

"Bye bye Mizuki-teme! I activate All Wind's effect!"

**All Wind Knight**

**2800-3500-4200-4900/1200**

"Attack!"

Mizuki: 3000-0200

Naruto: 4000

"Mizuki, come back here, I am not through with you, kukuku!"

"WHAT!"

"I forgot, if I attack with All Wind and Level Dragon is one of my Synchro Materials, you lose half of your life-points and Malefic Baron Dragon makes you lose 2000 life-points!"

"AAARGH!"

Mizuki : 0200-0100-0000

Naruto: 4000 (Winner)

Now that is what I call a duel!"

* * *

(Later...)

"Um, hey Iruka-sensei, are you okay?"

Iruka tried to make himself right, "Yeah, quite alright!" Iruka tried to show him but stumbled.

Naruto tried to give Iruka's duel disk back (A yellow duel disk that will be shown later! It is originally Iruka's but It becomes Naruto's!)

Iruka then pushed it back to Naruto "No, you keep it, and anyways you pass, I noticed later that Mizuki cheated anyways want some ramen?"

Naruto yelled "Alright!"

Nobody noticed but the Sandaime was watching this duel from his crystal ball, and is…

Smiling!

* * *

**END OF Chapter 1, of **_**It's time to duel, Dattebayo!**_

Anyways any review, recommendations please give me a wave of reviews, and flames will help cook up a great meal.

If I did anything wrong, please tell me!

The author with a passion for writing,

Feroz4Naruto!


End file.
